


It Was Fun

by Alannada



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: It was fun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	It Was Fun

"It was fun..."

The voice was hoarse and scratchy as it rung in the room. Sunlight came in through the cracks in heavy plush curtains, illuminating lazy clouds of dust swirling over the many furry pelts of various creatures that were scattered across the cold stone floor.

Bookshelves that lined the walls of the chamber were covered in an outrageous layer of dust as well, many books laying displaced or stacked not on the shelves, but on the floor or a nearby chair, that threatened to release a choking cloud of dust upon being sat on.

The top of the table that stood under the window looked more like a battlefield, than an organized working place. Among yellowed paper, that bore stains of unknown origin, stood stacks of dirty dishes and bottles with rotting leftovers of various alcoholic drinks. A sad half of a pencil hovered in one of the festering beverages, like an insect caught in a drop of amber.

There was an avalanche of colorful, ornate robes, that hung precariously from the back of a big, comfy chair that stood not exactly in front of the desk. 

In a corner the heavy dark wood wardrobe sagged tiredly, like a wounded warrior that had his stomach split open, the entrails of jumbled colorful robes and sashes, white scarves and jeweled pouches spilling onto the floor. 

The bed that stood in another corner was huge, able to easily give shelter for three sleepy (or horny) Skeksis at once. The bed sheets were in disarray, but not from sleeping or having fun. The drapes that hung from the decorative canopy were hanging limply, obscuring the view inside. The gold thread tassels that held them to the sturdy bedposts painted with lovely colors and shapes, were wrapped around said pillars, covered in dust as well.

A room full of books was always prone to get dusty. Especially, when no one was around to do the regular cleaning anymore. And the spacious living quarters were also prone to getting stuffy and stinking, considering all the food and drink that went bad in a room that was long overdue airing.

It was nothing like it used to be all these trine ago. It used to be a tidy space, with writing supplies stashed neatly in their drawers, with books proudly standing on their spots, with no vile odors that could disturb the ambiance. Clothes were often littering the floor, yes, but never permanently. In the area next to a huge fireplace, now full of long cold ash, colorful pillows used to lay underfoot a very comfortable and big chair. Now all the pillows were piled up on top of the bed, but no one of them held the scents of the eager listeners sitting on them while the owner of the room sat in the huge chair reading his more 'exciting' novels to his Gelfling fan club. The big chair stood by the fireplace, alone and forgotten.

No laughter, no moans, no shrieks of delight, no other sound than the rusty voice rung in these walls. This voice was as well nothing like it once had been. It was devoid of joviality, of the lightheartedness, of the easy banter and quick wit. It was morose, dull and slow as it whispered these words, that hung in the air, unanswered, unheard by any other living creature.

Podlings, he didn't care if there were any slinking around the halls and corridors of the Castle of the Crystal. Other Lords, he no longer cared if they plotted, fought for the throne or wallowed in despair. Or maybe they were still hiding some of the precious essence somewhere? And Gelfling - Gelfling were no more.

He had made sure, he had fought with all he had to make sure that only he himself drank the essence of his fan club members. When it all had started, he had tried to stash a few of his ladies somewhere away, but when that hadn't worked the way he'd wanted, he'd made sure the Scientist had put aside his lovely, loyal ladies' silvery life juices away for him to get and enjoy. 

It had been so long ago, when the abundance of other Gelfling to drain had made it easy to ensure his wishes coming to fruition. Before they, in their insanity, had drained all their resources and had been left with the hugest hangover and craving on Thra. They all almost went to fight each other for the few remaining vials. They almost took the Castle apart in search of stashed away goodies, with the Emperor opening each and every door with a yell of order to submit all the essence to him for distribution to the most needing - which meant him. 

Luckily, the Writer, an observant fellow as he always was, he had seen the signs before that and had drank all his fan club's essence, savoring every drop. He had been the only one that was good enough to drink the essence of the book-loving beauties. He still sometimes had nightmares of someone like skekSil or SkekUng - Crystal forbid! - devouring the pure essence of a Gelfling that had been a part of his fan club. They had been his, both in life, captivated by his stories and silver tongue, and they had remained his after being drained, sustaining him for a time.

But now, now the vials containing his precious fans were empty, no speck of silver shining within them. skekFik sighed as he lay in his bed, not feeling like rising from the bed and leaving his lair to interact with other Skeksis today. 

Lately there was less and less to do for him, as there were no other creatures to read his works. Other Lords were mostly more focused on the rumored worsening of the Emperor's health and possible change on the throne to focus on the world of fiction.

There was no longer any need to occupy the minds of lesser beings, no need to have them be influenced by clever plots and role models. There was little need for elaborate letters, ornate speeches and witty comedy to lighten the mood and bring some carefully moderated mischief.

Which was good, because he didn't feel very inspired as of late.

Not, when he couldn't indulge in his favorite pastimes - his exciting novels and his fan club activities.

"It was fun," skekFik muttered to himself, allowing his mind to travel back in time to the days of brightness, when the essence had not yet stolen the better judgment of all the Lords (himself included) but merely rejuvenated them. Back then, when skekLach had still waltzed down the halls, chatting with him about her newest cysts, when skekSil had been merely annoying, when skekEz had been busy purging away some stray ghosts and hanging crystal amulets on chandeliers, when he actually found enjoyment spending time with his kin. He closed his eyes, feeling the weight of forever pressing against his whole being. "...It was fun while it lasted."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own The Dark Crystal, duh.  
> English isn't my first language. I'm doing my best to keep my fics mistake-free, but if you find any - please - let me know.


End file.
